1. Field
This invention relates to an engine for a vehicle wherein an oil pan is coupled to a lower portion of a crankcase and a partition wall for partitioning a crank chamber in the crankcase and the inside of the oil pan from each other is provided in the crankcase while an opening for returning oil from the crank chamber side to the oil pan side is provided in the partition wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
An engine for a vehicle wherein a partition wall positioned above an oil reservoir formed in an oil pan is provided in a crankcase in such a manner that it partitions a crank chamber in the crankcase and the oil reservoir from each other and an oil dropping hole for allowing oil to drop from the crank chamber into the oil reservoir is provided at a lower portion of an inclined portion provided at a portion of the partition wall is known from Patent Document 1.